It's not over?
by Stormie-weather
Summary: Just when Max thinks it's all done and over with......Read, story better than this thing
1. Happy Birthday, Max

I twisted in my spot anxiously, somehow managing to bounce my knee at the same time. This has never happened to me before, mind you…Well, maybe I should tell you what's happening first. Let me just give you a _brief_ over view of all the events that have came to past. I'm an avian experiment. Half human, half bird. I've got five more with me that are the same- Fang, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel. We've been homeless mutants for a while, running from evil scientists, erasers- half human, half slobbering, furry, disgusting dog. Hardly any of us have parents-well, okay, scratch that. We do, but we cannot find them. I had this voice in my head for a while, we've all got some source of other talents, go save the world, yada yada yada. And here we are now.

Sometimes you get tiered of telling the same story over and over.

Going back to the parents. We found mine, Mrs. Martinez, and now we're all sorta living with her. The reason as to why I'm bouncing around like some four year old just took about three kilos of sugar, is because well today I'm having a "birthday party." No, I really don't know when I was born- Mrs. Martinez doesn't really remember (don't you judge her any she's a great mom) but she decided today because today was the day that I saved her daughter, my sister, from all those stupid guys. Thing being she isn't here right now, she's at camp. But that's okay…I have my flock here, so I'm all good.

But anyways, yeah…I mean, Mrs. Martinez is just giving this party the whole hook up. Cake, sodas, chips, hot dogs, candles, decorations, little party hats…Gazzy put one on his forehead and pranced around the room, making neighing sounds. "I'm a pretty pony, I'm a pretty pony. Come with me Max, let us go away to a land of beauty and where the fields are green and alive! Come, Max, we can dance with the woodland fairies! Wont that be nice? I'm a pretty pretty pony…"

"You're stupid, Gaz, ponies don't have little cones on their heads, those are unicorns. Aawww I love unicorns, I really really do. They're so majestic and beautiful and-"

"And they don't even exist." Iggy scoffed.

"How do you know?" Nudge asked.

"Because, those are just things that exist in fairy tales. Why would a horse have a horn on its head? That's just stupid."

"Oh yeah? Well we exist. How come we have wings on our backs? Most regular people don't."  
"We were made."

"Well how do you know if they made unicorns or not?"

"What use is a horse with a horn on its head to them anyways? They'd just make them then kill them. Look at us. We were no use to them. They wanted to kill us," Iggy sort of trailed off for the simple fact that the room got extremely quiet.

Fang's black eyes shifted from Iggy to Nudge, speculating. Nudge's face was crumpled, her eyes getting watery at the corners. She sniffed. We all knew why Iggy was being bitter. All of this celebration, and he cant even get to see it. Still, what he had said stung us all. "Okaaaayyyy," came Mrs. Martinez's voice from the kitchen. "Ready? Happy Birthday to you…happy birthday to you…" Everyone slowly joined in with muffled and low voices. It was easy to tell that Mrs. Martinez had heard the conversation, and it was easy to tell that she was trying to ease up the tension.

"Happy Birthday…took yoooouuu! Yay! Blow out the candles, Max!!" she clapped her hands. I knew this age old tradition, well at least, what Jeb had told us. When you blow out the candles, you make a wish. I looked at every single person in the room. My heart went out. Well of course it did, I loved them all. I closed my eyes tight and wished that things would be okay for now on.

And I blew out the candles.

We were all slouched back, hands on our bloated stomachs. Man, did this feel nice, being loaded on cake, chips, soda and hot dogs. Gazzy smiled slightly. Angel looked over at him and moved away, "Not near me…" She muttered. Then he let it rip, and let me tell you, he let it_ rip_. I thought he was going to have to change his pants. "Ugh, Gazzy, really dude?" Iggy gagged, placing his hand over his mouth and nose. Fang shook his head and moved over to my side of the room. The "safe side". Soon Angel was here, too, along with Nudge, Iggy, and well, you already know, Fang. They were literally piled on top of me, breathing heavily for fresh, untainted air.

I was feeling suffocated.

I looked around, hoping to find some way to distract them. "Hey, guys, I think Ella has a Frisbee in her room, if yall wanna go out and play with it…It's close to night time now, so I'm sure no one would see you." Just like that they were up and gone, every single one of them, except for Fang and I. I sighed and slouched deeper into the couch, closing my eyes. It wasn't hard to tell if Fang was watching you or not. You could just _feel_ it. Still, I didn't bother to look over. "What'd you wish for?" He asked.

"I can't say."

"Why not?"

I looked over, "Because it wont come true then, duuh."

Fang scoffed, "You actually believe that?"

I shrugged.

For awhile we sat in near silence. The flock was outside laughing and playing. Mrs. Martinez was cleaning in the kitchen, humming to herself quietly. Did I really believe in something like that? I think it's a little too late to believe in the superstitious. "Fine. If you would like to know, I wished that we could be okay, from here on out."

Fang smiled like he won or something.

"Pfft."

Then Fang went stiff just as quick. And of course, out of nature, I went equally stiff and aware. Gazzy came busting through the door, eyes wide and little wings flapping like crazy. "Max, Fang, come out here, _**quick!**_"

We both shot up.

So much for too late.

**Wooo, tell me you're thoughts!**


	2. What in the hell happened?

Okay, remember when I made that wish that everything would go miracoulsly dandy for my flock and I from here on out? Well so much for that. The crap has hit the fan, folks. Fang rolled his eyes, fluttering to the ground slowly. He walked towards Angel, who was making small whimpering noises and holding her little leg. My heart skipped and I was at her side in an instant. "Angel, honey, are you okay? Oh, baby, you broke your leg. I should have been out her with you guys." What do you want? It's no pack of rabid Erasers like Fang and I had expected, but it was pretty close. My baby broke her leg.

Fang turned his head towards me, eyes irritated. Then he turned them to Gazzy, who's face was stretched in an expression of surprise. "_Really, _Gazzy, _really??_ Do you even know what Max's and my immediate reactions to your tone of voice was? You freaked us out. I was ready to kill."

"I'm sorry…I just heard her scream so I dashed in here."

"It's okay, Gazzy, we understand that you were scared…It's been awhile since we've been ambushed, guys. We need to stay on guard, no matter how long its been since they've been after us. Okay?"

As I moved my eyes around the kids circling Angel and I, I saw their heads bob slowly. Nudge sighed, "Will we ever be able to just relax? To live normal lives, like regular kids?"

"How can we?" Iggy contradicted bitterly. "We've got wings out of our backs and super human abilities. I highly doubt that we could ever live like regular humans. You might as well accept it, Nudge. At least you can see. I cant. How do you think that makes _me_ feel? _You_ think that _you're_ a freak of nature. What about _me_? What-"

"What _about_ you, Iggy?" Fang suddenly barked. "How about you just shut the hell up, okay? We all know you're blind, but complaining isn't going to get you any where, and we all know that we're never going to be normal, but just because you're bitter doesn't mean that you need to smash their hopes. Next time just keep your complaining to your self.

"And what's worse, is that you're so damn skilled, but you cant even see that. You can hear things from five miles away, Ig. You can make a bomb like that," Fang snapped his fingers. "So no more of this. We haven't had any problems in a long ass time. Don't start any up now. We need to stay together as a flock. All of this negativity is just going to tear us apart, do you understand? So just stop, dammit, or I'll stop you myself."

Then that was it.

We all just stared at Fang, mouths gaping like idiots at a circus. That was absolutely the most he has ever said in a long while. His chest was heaving heavily and his black eyes bore onto Iggy. Iggy's face crumpled in anger, his hands were balled into fists. "What do _you_ know, Fang?! You have absoulutely everything. The flock, the power, Max-"

"What?" I snapped.

"So you have nothing to worry about. You-"

Fang shoved Iggy back. Iggy stuttered back but then quickly lunged back at Fang, swinging his fist. "Whoa, _hey_!" I barked, getting in between them. Fang stood his ground, glaring angrily at Iggy. Iggy tried twice to get at Fang but I stopped him. "What is the _problem_ between you two?! What in the hell happened to we need to stay together, huh?"

"Forget it," Fang growled. He shot his wings out and lifted into the sky and out of sight. When I looked to my right, Iggy was walking into the house. Gazzy was helping Angel up and into their tree house. Nudge sniffed and sulked off. It was just me, by myself.

What in the _hell_ happened to staying together?

To fine and dandy?

What happened?


	3. We're off to find Fang

Mrs. Martinez sat by the window, looking out worriedly. Iggy was sitting on the couch, slouched low. Angel was in her room that she shared with Nudge, sleeping. We heal fast, so my baby should be okay by noon tomorrow, maybe a bit later. We were all here.

All of us, except…

Except Fang.

He's been gone for a good three hours. We're all getting pretty worried. I mean, Fang can easily fend for himself, but it still bothered us when one of the flock hasn't checked in for awhile. Especially after what happened earlier today. "I feel bad, Max." Iggy muttered. "I'm sorry I said all that. I was just…I don't know, I'm really sorry though."

"That's okay and all, Iggy, but I'm not the one you need to apologize to. You need to apologize to Nudge and Fang. Especially Fang. All he was trying to do was solve all of this, make everyone feel better."

Okay, yeah, I know. I'm not being that sweet to Iggy right now. Okay, not at all. What he had said earlier was really nagging at me. '_you have max'_, what is that? No one, has Max. Max, has Max. I'm the one who has everyone else. I'm supposed to watch over them, protect them, be in control and hold it together. And now, for some reason, it all fell apart, starting with pretty ponies.

God help us all.

Next thing you know, we're going to be fighting over who's level forty seven elf lord, rightful owner to the lands of fertility.

"Do you know when he'll come back?" Mrs. Martinez asked, looking at me.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Honestly, no. That's just Fang for you. You'll _never_ know, when it comes to him. All we can do is wait, honestly."

"Wait? It's been almost four hours now, Maximum. What if he's hurt? What if those eraser things came after him? Or caught him? Or if he's back in the lab? Or killed?" At her words I slowly became stiff. Iggy did, too. "Cant you go find him?"

"Maybe…but it would be the convincing him to come back part."

"Do you know where he would be?" She asked.

I crumpled my eye brows and thought. Some where Fang would like to be…Hmmm…. "Yess!!" I hissed. Of course. That one time that we had to stay in that cave high up. Where the eagles were. He loved it there, that was so plain to see. "Yeah, I know where…"

"How long will it take you to get there?"

"A day, maybe two. Either way, I'd have to stay over night."

Internally I kicked myself in the face. Of course I just lied to her. But for some reason I felt like I needed this time to help Fang out….Or, at least, talk to him. "Here, take this, this, and this…" Mrs. Martinez muttered, handing me a tiny silver cell phone, a light back pack, and a hair clip. "You call me with that one, the back pack has supplies in it, and the hair clip is for when you fly. I'd imagine that flying with hair in your face can get annoying."

"Um…"

"I got these because I knew that you'd be heading off sooner or later for something or someone. So these were a just-in-case."

"Oh.." I mouthed.

After a kiss on the forehead, and a "tell him I'm sorry" from Iggy, I took off.

We're off to find Fang, the silent, mysterious Fang. Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, oh where did he go?

Man…

Too much Wizard of Oz.


	4. On my knees

I was close enough to the cave that I could sort of see the vultures that were nestled in their homes. Some stared at me cautiously, and the others just rested. I guess they remember me. I banked to the left slowly, then made a straight dive, pulling up to land last minute. Man you have no idea how much of a rush it is.

Inside the cave came the slight glow of fire. Well, duh Fang is going to have a fire going. It's chilly out….What am I saying? It's _chilly_ out? It's…._chilly_. Not nearly as cold as we've been in before…All this relaxation and Mrs. Martinez spoiling us is really ruining us. "Fang?" I called. Nothing. I turned to see if he was flying with the vultures. But they were in bed.

I started to worry.

Maybe I was wrong. Maybe Fang left for somewhere else. Like last time. He just left. Gone. Again. Why did this have such a major effect on me? He's strong. He can fend for himself. C'mon. It's _Fang_. Fang is Fang. I don't have any control of him. He's his own person. He can do what he will. I mean he's seventeen. We were adults at thirteen years old…

I wiped away a tear.

No.

I cant be crying.

I'm Max. I'm Maximum Ride, leader, care taker, soldier, fighter. I'm strong. I can hold it together. I don't need Fang, and Fang doesn't need me. I have the flock. Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy………Fang……Who am I kidding? I need him. I cant hold it together without him. He's gone. What's going to happen now?

My knees gave out beneath me, and I heaved a quiet sob. I'm glad that I'm alone in this cave. It would be degrading and humiliating if anyone saw me like this. Weak. Powerless. Falling apart.

My mind raced and with each thought came a pang of hurt. I punched the ground angrily. "Max, holy hell, are you okay??"

I froze.

He squat down and wrapped his arms around me, wings shrouding.

It was Fang. _Fang_. He didn't leave. He was here the whole time. The whole time. "Max are you okay, why are you crying?" He asked again. I breathed in his smell. Any other time, I wouldn't of on account of our questionable hygene, but now…He's got this smell to him. I buried my face into his neck. "Max?"

"Don't you ever pull that again…" I managed to mutter, though it was muffled by his throat. "Don't you ever just leave. Do you understand? Never ever again."

"I'm sorry…" He whispered, hands rubbing my back.

I looked up at him.

His black eyes looked down at me.

We stared.

Then a thought came into my mind.

Something I would of never really thought before this time.

But it was now.

It was that look.

His eyes…

I moved forward for something that was morally forbidden…

But so right…

So right.


	5. I'm an idiot

**Okay people, I have been avidly updating this (: I have one person in general who replies to every chapter, and I just wanta say thanks, I'm glad that I'm keeping the anticipation going!**

**Okay, enjoy.**

When Fang's mouth molded onto mine it was the most unbelieveable feeling in the world. I mean, yeah, I've kissed before, but this was nothing compared than to before. Just the way his lips moved with mine…

Well…

It was amazing.

Fang shifted his body some, that way I wasn't twisted into the uncomfortable, awkward position that I was in before. His arms wrapped around me and pulled me close. He broke away so we could both breath.

He nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck, "You're so warm, you know that?" Well, duh, my body temperature was abnormally high, like all of ours were. But I didn't say that. I just stayed there, enjoying the moment.

This moment.

So right.

So…

Wrong.

Who am I kidding? This isn't right. This cant be nothing like this ever goes right, why awaken it now only to suffer later? God, I am so stupid!! Why did I even do it? _You love him, Max_, the Voice said. Oh. Great. Now the Voice is back.

Well duh I love him he's apart of the flock. I love everyone in the flock. _No, Max. You love him. And he loves you. _I gave an irritated sigh. No, this was stupid, so stupid.

I pushed away from Fang, "Come on. We have to go."

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him some, "Why don't we just stay here some time longer?"

God that killed me. I shook my head, "No. Mrs. Martinez is worried about you." Was it me, or did I have my voice detached?

"Max, don't start this again," He said. "We've been through this before."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Come on. We can make it back sooner than never."

Then with that I dashed out of the cave and shot into the sky. I think I heard Fang say something, but I didn't listen. But I know he's behind me. Watching me. Always watching.

I'm glad he was behind me. Because I was crying.

I just made the biggest mistake of my life.

And there's no going back.


	6. Bombarted via air

**Okay, so there is going to be some intense things going on in this chapter. If you're weak or prude or what not, I advise you go back NOW NOW NOW!!! **

The night air was cool against my cheek, but it didn't help clear my mind any, which was just buzzing with thoughts. I hated it. Why _that_? Why, of all people, _him?_ I glanced behind me…

And panicked.

He wasn't there.

I pulled up to a halt and did a 360. Fang wasn't any where that I could possibly see. "Fang?" Nothing but the whip of the air. Didn't he promise that he wasn't going to leave again? He promised me…then he kissed me. And I pushed him away.

I pushed him away…

No, stop that just quit do not go any farther with that thought. Come on, Max, get your head straight. We've got to find him. Everything can come later. Right now, look for Fang…

But where do I look? We're several miles from the cave…But I haven't been watching him…He could of turned around and gone back…He could of- "_OOfff"_ (by the way folks, that was a sound effect, not the word off.)

Something slammed down on top of me, causing me to lose my flight and begin to drop for the ground. My instinct was to fight, and I tried but whatever had me had me good…I hope they didn't get Fang.

We were summersaulting for the ground increasingly, my eyes watering from the wind in them. "Get off of me you baby hippo!" I growled, trying to twist around to grab my captor. I couldn't twist all the way but I managed to get a good hit in there. There was a low grunt and at that moment I knew it was some dude that had me…

In the air…

Oh god.

Eraser. It has to be. You know, the ones with the wings. What else could it be? Fang is off and gone somewhere, hopefully not dog chow. "You mangy, furry, disgusting mongrels again? Come back for some more?" I shouted, trying once again to move out of the way, but the ground was coming at us fast…Or, we were heading for the ground fast, rather. Either way, I was going to be bird roadkill if I didn't think of something, and fast.

But that's the thing.

I couldn't think of anything..

Except Fang.

And the flock.

How I needed them and they needed me.

The ground was a foot from my face, closer closer……………I hadn't realized that I had closed my eyes……My face was literally and centimeter from the dirt before me. It only took me a second to realize that I was kind of hovering over it. Why would the eraser keep me from being squashed? Oh, that's right. To torture me…It was sort of their thing. "You think that I'm scared of you, dog?" I asked.

There was no reply, not even a growl like I was expecting. Instead I was flipped over and laid slowly and gently on the ground. My mouth hung open. What _in the hell_?! Fang looked down at me, his black eyes saying words that meant things. I lifted my hand, and as hard as I possibly could, I slapped him across the face. Fang's head whipped the other way and just turned back. "_What is your problem_?!" I snapped at him. "You know, first you were gone and I had to go look for you and I was worried to death and then you know I go to the cave and you're not there. And so I freak out thinking that you left like you did last time, so I start_ crying_ over you, Fang!" Oh, man I was on full drive now. He was going to have it. "Why did you leave in the first damn place, Fang? Then, after I was already _on my knees_ sobbing and crying over the fact that there was the possibility that I would of never seen you again.

"Then, oh lookie here, you show up and see me like that……." I looked into his black eyes. "When I'm supposed to be the strong one, Fang. Then, because I'm all weak I go in and then you kiss me- as if that made things any better! Then I'm wondering what the hell happened and why! Then we leave and I'm all sorts of messed up and I look and- oh look whose missing once again! I freak and think and suddenly feel regret and then I'm just tackled in mid air and falling and I think that some damn eraser is on top of me and that you were dog chow! What in the hell, Fang?!"

Fang's black eyes were the tiniest bit wide. But after and minute or two, the went back to normal. And, finally, he said, "I'm not dog chow."

"That's all you seriously have to say? Here I am blowing up and _opening up___and all you have to say is-" Fang moved in quickly, molding his mouth onto mine, interrupting my ranting. At first I didn't do anything but he was kissing me so sweetly and softly and warm…I just gave up.

Give up.

It was easy.

His hands rounded the tops of my shoulders and he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. I couldn't understand what was happening, or why, even. But it was happening…."Aw, isn't this just cute…"

Fang stiffened.

And I did too.

We looked……….

What?


	7. Thug life

**Max: this really surprised me here…**

**Fang: what's happening next…oorr my damn sexy body?**

**Max:*pinches fang***

**Fang: ow…**

**Lol enjoy ppl**

There was a group of straight up gangsters standing right before us. I'm serious. These guys were all thugged out, the bandanas, the chains, everything. But that didn't faze me none. I was just pissed for two simple reasons. 1) I thought these A-holes were Erasers, so I was ready to fight for my life. 2) we were rudely interrupted and spied on by these wanna be's. "Whatchu doin out here, chica?" The one that seemed to be the alpha dog of the pack, asked.

"Yeah, girl. Is that yo' boy? What's he doin on top of you?" Another said.

"I know I'd like to be on top of you…" The main guy snickered, his buddys giggling along.

Fang was as stiff as a cardboard. I could feel it. "Oh, funny thing," I said, "I'm not into dogs, home boy."

He made a sucking noise in between his teeth, "Whatchu mean _dogs_?"

I rolled my eyes like he was dumb, which he was. "You know, _dog_. Home skillet. Besides, if you got on top of me your weight would crush me in a minute."

"Naw, you got me twisted. It wouldn't be my _weight _that would crush you it would be my big, thick-"

"You know, the bigger the bark, the smaller the dog." Fang interrupted.

They all looked at Fang, who was getting off me and pulling me up with him. "Oh, so now this boy wants to talk."

"S'what I'm doing, isn't it? Or would you like me to write it out…granted if you can even read or not."

"What you getting buff with me now, boy? You're lucky me and my boys don't go and fuck you up."

"It's my boys and I," Fang smirked. "And I doubt any of you could take me."

At that they all laughed out loud, annoying whooting laughs like sick dogs. "No, no no no, hold up hold up….you funny white boy. But look at you. Theres only one of you, and," He looks back at his group, "seven of us. You out numbered, fool."

"Cant you count? Theres two of me, and only one of you."

The gangster faltered, and I laughed. Fang confused him. "Wait…no, you a stupid white boy, theres seven of us-"

"Very good," Fang said as if he was talking to a seven year old, "but theres two of me. And when we're done with your lackeys, there will only be one of you."

"What two, I don't see anyone."

Fang sighed and put his hand on my shoulder. "Boys, I would like to introduce you to the second one. She's right here."

"Buhahahaha as if, nigguh, she aint got no fight in her."

"I wouldn't underestimate me if I were you," I smiled.

"Oh, oh I see, home girl got fight. Okay okay. Yo, Snake! Why don't you come over here and see what she's got."

Then out from the little posse was this scrawny guy, with a little devil mustache. "Hey, chacita…" he crooned. Fang went stiff. I put my hand on his chest, "I've got this." The little Mexican charged at me…


	8. we opened a can of whoop ass

There was a series of "ooohhhh's" as I swung a very hard left hook at the guy's face. He stumbled back several steps, shocked and holding his face. He wiped away the blood from his mouth, "You stupid-" He came at me again, but he wasn't alone. Three more of his friends charged with them. My natural instinct was to shoot up into the air, but I had to stay down. I twisted to my right and brought my foot around in the air, kicking one guy in the face. It was hard enough that he fell on the ground and ceased to get back up.

"That was my home boy!" The main guy shouted, pullin out a gun and holding it in my direction. That's when Fang decided to join in. He shot in the air and kicked the gun from the guy's hand and proceeded to kick him twice in the face and a good punch on the eye. I let my wings out and smiled the most sick smile I could manage. Why not rattle them up some?

Let me tell you. It did rattle them up. They began to swear in both English and Spanish, pulling out their knifes and weapons. But one just stood there. "Yo, boys I wouldn't mess wit them, they be angels of Mary, yo." He said. I hissed at him and he scrambled away crying, "I'm sorry, Lord!"

The others began to fade away one by one. Eventually, it was down to the main guy and that Mexican guy that was supposed to beat me up. I stuck him in the face and heard a satisfying crunch as his nose began to gush blood. He tossed his knife to the side and pulled out this hand pistol and he took several shots at me, every single one missing me by a long shot. (ha, shooting me, long shot….)

I looked over at Fang who was on top of the other gangster, beating the holy shit out of him. "Never. In. A million. Years. Will you ever. Ever. Be on top. Of. My girl…." He said with each punch. "And never. Ever. Will you ever. Bother. Anyone. Again. Do. You. Under-stand? Or I will…..find….you…!"

There was the sound of a gun shot.

And the searing pain in my chest.

Another gun shot.

I looked down at the guy and with as much as I had, I kicked him in the throat. He collapsed.

And so did I.


	9. Is he seriously looking at me like that?

***By the way, this is the author here, (granted these characters aren't mine). Here's some inspirational music for you. Look up Ex by Hanni Kohl. **

**Enjoy.***

I woke up to myself, and a ceiling fan. There was a mirror on the ceiling above me….Ceiling? Wasn't I just fighting a whole bunch of thugs? I looked around and noticed that I was in a dimly lit room. The tv was on some channel that had kids with gages and stripped shirts. I'm not going to lie, the boys were pretty hot.

I took in a deep breath, and instantly regretted it. With that came searing pain and sting. What happened to me? I tried to stretch out my wings…My right wing could stretch out fine. It was the left one that hurt like a bitch. It kinda made me cry out some. Which, to say in the least, is humiliating. Fang came out of what I guess was the bathroom- because he was in nothing but a towel- very quickly. "Are you okay?" He asked, giving me a look over.

I wanted to nod but that even hurt. I took a breath to talk, but dammit all it hurt to do that. Fang nodded, "Yeah, Mrs. Martinez said that it would hurt if you tried to move or talk. She's on her way. Or, that's what she said. She may of stopped by the hospital to get some supplies. Just stay still, okay? Go back to sleep."

If he seriously thought that I was going to go back to sleep he was stupid and wrong. Of course, he saw that. He rolled his eyes, "Max, you can stop playing hero for once, okay? Just let your guard down. You _need_ the rest."

"Bull…………………shit……." I managed to say. Fang sighed and looked away. That's when I took the opportunity to check him out. Those boys on tv had nothing against him. "If you don't mind," He began, "I'm going to finish my shower."

Fang walked off into the bathroom again. I laid there, looking at myself in the reflection.

There was something about me that was kind of pretty from this angle. That made me look like silk…Something that flowed…Well, besides the blood and bullet wounds. I sighed and looked to my left.

Fang was there.

Looking down at me.

I looked back and raised my eye brows. He looked and ran his finger along my coller bone. Any other time I would have slapped his hand away, but now I couldn't. I was stuck. And he knew damn well I was. He did it slow, and very lightly. Stopping maybe an inch away from where the wound was. "Do you feel good, Max?" he asked.

I scowled.

"Do you?"

"N…o……….not……….righ…t…now…" I said. Wow I was pathetic.

He nodded. And traced my collar bone again.

"I could make you feel good."

"What?" I snapped, then gasped. God that hurt.

"Let me show you," He whispered.


	10. shit like this always happens

**Okay, this is kinda short, but enjoy. **

I watched Fang with unsure eyes. He moved forward slowly. My heart began to pulse violently, and I could of sworn that he could hear it.

He smiled.

Moved forward more.

"What's going on?"

Fang froze.

Internally I cursed and rolled my eyes. Yet another interruption, again…

I was really looking forward to what he was planning to do, too….

Is that bad?


	11. Saved by an Angel

**Okay, sorry it took me forever to finally update, everybody. But here is the next chapter. Forgive me!^_^**

Something like this was absolutely humiliating. Especially when it was Angel, little Angel, who caught us. She had her little hands into little fists on her little hips, leg jutted out, left hip poking out, her head tilted to the side. God this was so horrible. How could we let something like this happen? Let our guard down? We knew that Mrs. Martinez was going to show up. Its no surprise that Angel tagged along.

Fang moved away slowly, creeping to the bath room, leaving me there red faced and humiliated. I managed to force a laugh out of me, "Ha hi, Angel…What are you doing here?"

She smiled at me, "Hi, Max. Its okay, I'm not going to tell Mrs. Martinez…I knew you two were up to something so I beat her to the punch to get here…You're welcome."

"Um…what? Up to what?"

She rolled her eyes at me like I was stupid or something. "Some times, Max, you can be stupid. Its soo obvious the desires that you and Fang-"

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa just hold it right there, okay?"

I was freaking out here. How can Angle be giving me a lesson on all that stuff? Jeb had already gone over that with me a long time ago, not that I thought it was ever going to happen on account I'm a bird kid. And plus lesser things were on my mind at the time. I took a deep breath and tried to push the blush away.

Fang walked in, then, fully clothed. He glanced at Angel, and just gave her a nod and a grin. Angel winked. _She winked._ I scowled at the both of them. Something was going on here…like it was planned. "Oh, Max, don't be silly…" Angel giggled. That was it, right there. She giggles when she's being obvious with things. That was our code that her and I had put together. My mouth formed into a little "O" of disbelief. "Are you serious???"

They planned this!! Well, not so much the me getting shot thing, but the hotel was totally a plan. How could they?! I was so pissed. I didn't even bother looking at them. "You have to give me props, Max. Mrs. Martinez is very suspicious of you and Fang. She was going to give yall a "talk" if yall hadn't of shown up by noon tomorrow. So give me some thanks…"

I glared at her, "Thanks."


End file.
